Classification: The present invention relates to a new Aucuba japonica Thunb.
Variety denomination: The varietal denomination of the new variety is xe2x80x98Natsu-No-Kumoxe2x80x99.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of Aucuba japonica Thunb. plant, which was discovered as a naturally occurring, whole-plant variant in a cultivated planting of unnamed, unpatented Aucuba japonica in Mizunami City, Gifu Prefecture, Japan.
The genus Aucuba is included in the family Cornaceae (alternately Aucubaceae), which comprises about 10 genera and 90 species of widely distributed trees and shrubs, native mostly to the temperate regions of North America and Asia. Aucuba comprises 3 to 7 species of dioecious, evergreen shrubs, native to temperate areas from the Himalayas to Japan, many of which possess desirable ornamental characteristics.
Aucuba japonica is an evergreen shrub with many ornamental attributes. It generally has green foliage or cultivars with varying degrees of spotted or mottled variegation.
The new variety was discovered as a seedling in a cultivated planting of Aucuba japonica and differs from its parent by its white new growth in spring, gradually changing to cream and eventually green by late in the growing season. Asexual reproduction of the new variety by cuttings, performed in Mizunami City, Japan, York Haven, Pa. and Vacaville, Calif., have confirmed that the distinctive characteristics of the new variety are stable and transmitted to succeeding generations, and the new variety reproduces true to type.
xe2x80x98Natsu-No-Kumoxe2x80x99 is distinguished from its parents and all other varieties of Aucuba japonica of which I am aware by its white new growth in spring, gradually changing to cream and eventually green late in the growing season.